


Thinking Of You

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Art, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Depression, Shameless Smut, Smut, by owl post, naked selfie, self-gratification, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Remus and Sirius are thinking about each other, wondering what the other is up to. They're both lonely, waiting for the school year to finally begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a first for me! I tried to create a gif to go along with the story. It turned out...okay. It's definitely not perfect. But I tried, so that's gotta count for something! I tried to embed the gif in the story, but Ao3 doesn't seem to be able to do that, so I hope you are all okay with just a link to the gif! I'm sorry!
> 
> Anyway...There will be a second chapter, also filled with smut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! It's the last short from the summer before the boys finally get to go back to school.

Sirius had left Remus with a parting gift after their last encounter. _So that you still have a piece of me when we're apart_. Remus rolled his eyes, remembering how dramatic his boyfriend was and how sappy he could be. Despite Padfoot's cheesy line and corny gesture, Moony found that he couldn't help but smile.

 

Remus sat in bed, reading a book, with Sirius Black's signature leather jacket bunched up beside him. On days that Moony felt like curling up into a ball and crying, he knew he could grab the coat and squeeze it tightly; the smells of leather, smoke and wet dog all mingled together in a perfect facsimile of Sirius-smell. Unfortunately for Moony, those days were happening more and more often.

 

Summers were always challenging in the Lupin residence, but the war had taken a toll on the family like never before. Lyall Lupin scolded Remus constantly, never failing to remind his son how much of a danger he posed to the world around him. _Stay hidden, stay safe_ , he always preached. _Especially now._ Moony used to take walks outside for fresh air and to get out of his own head, but Mr. Lupin placed firm restrictions on Remus’ comings and goings after his son arrived home on a flying motorbike.

 

_“Does this look_ _hidden_ _to you, Remus? Does this seem like a responsible way to act? What if you got caught? What then? The Ministry would have words for you, and they would find_ _out_ _about you! Is that what you want? Do you want every wizard in London to know what you are, Remus?”_

 

Two days.

 

Remus hadn't left his room for two days.

 

His mother brought him food and begged him to come out, but he refused. Everything hurt. It wasn't the same kind of hurt he felt before the moon, the dull ache in his muscles that always seemed to incapacitate him. It wasn't the same kind of pain he felt _after_ the moon, when his body was bloodied and torn. This pain came from the inside, filling up his chest with a tightness that threatened to stop his breathing at any moment. It was a pain that couldn't be cured with a potion.

 

The only thing that kept Remus’ head above water was that goddamn jacket. It smelled like _him._ Holding it, keeping it close, was Remus’ way of pretending that Sirius was nearby.

 

As Remus read and reread the same sentence without absorbing anything, he heard a tapping on his bedroom window. Lupin looked up to find a large brown owl hooting angrily, pecking his beak against the glass. A sad smile crossed Remus’ face as he languidly got up and made his way to the window.

 

“Hello Archimedes,” Remus cooed as he let the owl in. The crotchety creature hopped inside, demanding treats for his successful delivery. Remus grinned, realizing how perfect this owl was for his Padfoot. ”You're impatient. He's impatient. I bet you two get along well.”

 

The owl gave another grumpy hoot before settling down on Remus’ desk to pick at the pellets scattered across it. As Archimedes ate, Remus detached the letter and unrolled it, letting a photograph fall to the floor.

 

_Thinking of you._

 

_-S_

 

That was all the letter said. Remus found it odd that Sirius would send his owl across London for three words. He bent down to pick up the photograph and suddenly realized Sirius’ intention.

 

 

[(The photograph that Remus picked up)](https://gph.is/2Bbv89K)

 

It was a picture of Sirius, clearly taken by himself, judging from the awkward angle. It wasn't a muggle photograph like the ones that were scattered about the Lupin home. This picture had Sirius moving, and oh, how he was moving.

 

Remus had to stifle a laugh as he saw photograph Sirius trying his best to look sexy for the camera. His long dark hair was let down so that it fell seductively across his shoulders, which were bare from his lack of shirt. Grey eyes smoldered through the picture, penetrating their way to Remus’ heart. Moony knew that look, and he knew exactly what photograph Padfoot wanted to do with him.

 

“Yeah, that's not happening,” Remus muttered to the picture, causing photo-Sirius to frown and try his best puppy-dog-eyes. They were much too small to be effective, but Remus was willing to give him an O for effort.

 

Remus brought the photograph to his bed and sat down, deciding that it was about time he put something up on the bare walls of his room. Moony pulled out his wand and cast a sticking spell, fastening both the picture and the parchment to the spot on the wall next to his pillow. That way, he could see Sirius’ stupid sexy face as he fell asleep.

 

“Love you, Sere,” Remus muttered to the picture before standing up. He walked over to his bookshelf and picked up the broken camera that his mom had given him for his seventh birthday, along with his copy of _Enchanting Things: a Wizard's Guide to Muggle Contraptions and How To Make Them Useful_. Flipping to the page on photography, Remus muttered the spell and copied the motion, trying to turn the busted old muggle camera into a wizarding one.

 

“Instant developed film…Hmm...” Remus muttered chewing on his lip. He needed to find a way to get his picture out of the camera without taking it to a photo shop. “Ah. There is is…”

 

After another spell and some uncomfortable positioning, Remus held a perfect photograph in his hands. He sat down on his desk, grabbed a piece of parchment, and scrawled a note to send to his boyfriend along with the photo. He attached it to Sirius’ owl before giving it a loving pat on the head.

 

“You did well, Archimedes. You can head home now.” The owl hooted gratefully and hopped over to the the windowsill before readying himself and taking off.

 

~~~

 

That evening, Remus settled himself into bed, cuddling with the jacket and staring at the picture of Sirius. It was a very attractive picture, he was willing to admit that. Sirius always looked handsome, but his hungry smirk was Remus’ favourite expression on that chiseled face. Nothing could top the way Sirius pined for Remus, desired him, needed him. It was one of the few things that kept Moony going on days where he had nothing else to live for. Nothing but Sirius.

 

Photograph Padfoot wiggled his eyebrows stupidly, a smirk spreading across his tiny lips. Moony chuckled, picturing real Sirius doing that; pretending to be sexy while being absolutely ridiculous. Padfoot was exceptional at turning everything into a joke.

 

Moony closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, squeezing his jacket a little bit tighter. He wondered what Sirius was up to at that moment, what kind of mischief he'd be causing with James. Remus thought about the photograph that he sent to his boyfriend and wondered if it had arrived at its destination. If Sirius had that photo, Remus knew _exactly_ what his boyfriend was up to.

 

Sirius was insatiable. Sometimes Remus wondered if Padfoot was simply in a permanent state of inappropriate thoughts. He smiled to himself, wondering what kinds of things Sirius would imagine with that photograph in his hands. It _was_ a particularly good picture of Remus, after all.

 

_Damn Moons, you look so fuckin’ hot in this._

 

Remus laughed, causing photo Sirius to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

 

_God, I wish you were here so I could fuck you right now._

 

That was definitely what Sirius would say.

 

_Mmm… Moons…_

 

One of Remus’ hands drifted lower as the warm scent of leather wafted through the air. His other hand pressed the jacket closer to his body, feeling the supple material against his face, imagining Sirius was there beside him.

 

_Fuck, Moons. Why aren't you here right now… I need you so bad…_

 

Remus’ fingers ran along the edge of his waistband, tickling the exposed skin above it, the same way Sirius would do. He ran his hand over the flannel that barely covered his growing erection, letting out a soft moan into Padfoot’s coat.

 

Moony looked up at the photograph, where the tiny Sirius was grinning tauntingly at him, knowing exactly what was going on in Remus’ mind. Remus grinned at the picture and rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up, Pads…” He muttered at the photo.

 

_Make me._

 

Sirius’ voice in Remus’ head sent chills down his spine. He could picture it so clearly, as if his boyfriend was right there beside him, toying with him.

 

Fingers slipped down into Remus’ pajama bottoms, grazing his prick with delicate, barely perceptible touches. He loved the build up, the anticipation, the way Sirius always teased him before he did anything. Moony let go of the jacket and trailed his other hand up and down his stomach, sending tingles across his body.

 

_Mmm, Moons… I love the way you shiver when I’ve barely touched you._

 

Remus laughed to himself. Even his imaginary Sirius liked to taunt him. He wondered if maybe he was some kind of masochist, who loved to be tormented and teased.

 

_Yeah, probably._

 

A steady hand wrapped itself around Remus’ shaft, the other making its way towards his balls. They were Sirius’ hands, powerful and capable, hands that knew exactly what Remus loved. With a twist of his wrist, Remus tried replicating that _thing_ that Sirius always did. It was nice, but it wasn't perfect; the real Padfoot was much better.

 

_Don't worry, Moons. I'll teach you. We'll just have to practice together._

 

Remus smirked, enjoying the notion of practicing with Sirius, perfecting his technique.

 

Slim fingers creeped lower, rubbing at Remus’ entrance, causing him to arch his back and sigh with pleasure. The other hand gripped harder on his cock, gently tugging, picking up the pace. Sirius continued to whisper sexy thoughts in Remus’ head.

 

_Fuck, Moons. You're so tight. God, I wanna be inside you so bad, you have no idea._

 

Remus had some idea. He was feeling the same thing.

 

_Mmm… yeah, you like when I do that?_

 

Sirius’ voice was gruff and coarse, and Remus squirmed as his hands continued to work at his shaft and arse. The stroking became rougher, the pace increasing. Remus’ hips were writhing in pleasure as he pictured Sirius doing what Sirius did best.

 

“Ah… yes…”

 

His stomach tightened and his toes clenched as pressure built up from within. Moony could feel himself getting close.

 

_Come for me, Moons…_

 

Faster and faster, until Remus could think of nothing but Sirius’ face and smell and cock and perfect ass.

 

“Yes… Sirius… fuuuck…”

 

Everything inside of Remus seemed to squeeze together until it suddenly released in a desperate gasp of ecstasy. A few more strokes, prolonging the moment, savouring the feeling for as long as he could. Then it was done. Remus was panting, two hands covered in sticky fluid. He began to return to his senses, remembering where he was and what he was doing.

 

As his breathing steadied and his heart slowed down, Remus’ mind once again focused on the reality of his situation.

 

He was alone, in his bedroom at his parents’ home, thinking of his boyfriend who was across the city. Remus was fantasizing about something he couldn't have. Moony let out a sigh as he grabbed his wand from his nightstand and cast a cleaning spell. He curled up into a ball and pulled the leather jacket close to him, smelling it once more, trying to clear his mind. He wished more than anything that he could have Sirius beside him, to cuddle up against, to wrap strong arms around Moony's waist and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wished he could feel Padfoot's warmth, his slow breathing, his soft skin and stubbled cheek. Remus looked longingly at his photograph of Sirius.

 

“I miss you, Sere…”

 

He wanted to be told that he was loved, that he was worthwhile, that he wasn't a monster. He needed his best friend.

 

Remus’ thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sudden tap on the window.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius receives an unexpected surprise from Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long!!
> 
> I've been struggling with some writer's block recently, and I've been having so much trouble getting words out. I finally have something to post, but I'm gonna be the first to admit that I don't think this is my best work.
> 
> It's not perfect, but I really wanted to get -something- out there. Hopefully getting this off my plate will help with that block and I can get my ideas flowing again! 
> 
> Maybe I'll come back and fix this up once my mind is in a better place. But until then, have some porn!
> 
> I mean... Story. Have a story.

Archimedes returned to Potter Manor with a grouchy hoot, carrying a letter from Remus. As soon as Sirius saw his owl, he scrambled to untie the parchment wrapped around its leg. Sirius was shocked at how quickly Moony had replied; Padfoot had sent his original letter out only a few hours ago.

 

As Sirius unfolded the parchment, James walked casually into the room.

 

“Oh, your owl's back! What did Remus say?”

 

James peered over Sirius’ shoulder, a look of shock spreading across his face, followed by disgust.

 

“Oi! Are you guys sending naked photographs to each other? I did  _ not _ need to see that!”

 

Sirius let out a joyful laugh, admiring his [new picture](https://maraudererasmut.tumblr.com/post/180257807963/super-quick-doodle-i-was-originally-gonna-make-a) of Moony.

 

“I mean, nothing's really showing or anything,” he teased at James.

 

“But his  _ eyes _ , Sirius! I'll never get that look out of my head! I'm scarred forever!” James swooned dramatically, causing his friend to double over in a fit of laughter. James patted Sirius on the back and gave a meaningful smirk. “Y'know what? I think I have an idea. Give me a sec, Pads.”

 

Prongs scampered out of Sirius’ room, leaving Padfoot behind to stare at his new gift from Moony, taking in every tantalizing detail. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend actually sent him a picture in return, let alone a photograph that showed  _ that much _ skin. The tiny photo version of Moony removed his shirt suggestively for the camera, showing beautiful, supple paleness that stretched across taut muscles. Sirius licked his lips, fervently anticipating the fun he'd have once James finally left him alone for the night. Photograph Remus seemed to read his boyfriend's mind as he raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

 

Sirius’ thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his doorframe.

 

“Pads? Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah yeah…” Sirius muttered absentmindedly, his focus still directed towards the picture in his hand. James waltzed into the room and stopped beside his friend, a knowing grin spread across his face. He had both hands behind his back, hiding something from Sirius’ view.

 

“Tell Moony he can borrow this.  _ Borrow _ . I want it back in September. And I want it  _ clean _ .”

 

Prongs’ smile never faltered, despite Padfoot's confused look. James pulled his hidden object out with a flourish, making a show of presenting it to Sirius.

 

“Your  _ mirror _ ?”

 

“Yeah! So you and Moony can… talk. So you can  _ talk _ . It’s hard being apart for so long, especially since the Lupins don't let him leave their--”

 

James was interrupted by Sirius’ arms around his neck, smothering his friend with a face full of hair.

 

“Thanks Prongs,” Sirius mumbled into his friend's ear before pulling back, slightly teary-eyed. “You're the best.”

 

“And don't you forget it,” Potter said with a wink, handing the mirror to Sirius. “I'm gonna go now. Busy night. Gotta do stuff. I'll see you in the morning. Sorry I can't spend more time with you!”

 

James left the room faster than Sirius had ever thought possible, closing the door tightly on his way out. Sirius smiled at the place where Prongs was standing a moment ago, realizing just how amazing of a friend he really was.

 

Hastily wrapping James’ mirror in an old shirt and tying it together with a loose bit of string, Sirius handed the makeshift package to his owl, who reluctantly accepted it.

 

“Take this to Reme. Quick as you can. And be  _ careful _ .” Sirius didn't bother including a note. Moony had seen these mirrors used enough times in the past to know exactly what to do with it.

 

Archimedes let out an exasperated hoot, as if he was frustrated at being sent to the same location twice in one day. Sirius opened his window and gestured outside. With a single beat from his powerful wings, Sirius’ owl was in the air and on his way to Remus’ family home.

 

Plopping down on the bed, Sirius clutched his new photograph in his hands, admiring every scar, every curve, every twist of his boyfriend's body.

 

“You really are beautiful, you know that Moons?”

 

Photograph Moony only gave a shy smile in response. It was a nice smile, but it wasn't anything compared to the way the real Remus would blush and roll his eyes.

 

_ Shut up, Pads... _

 

That would be Remus’ response; deflecting the subject, refusing the compliment, secretly enjoying the feeling of being loved by his Padfoot.

 

“Dammit, Archimedes…” Sirius mumbled under his breath as he sat down on the end of his bed and rummaged through his open school trunk. “Fly faster…” Sirius pulled out an old sweater that was wrapped tightly around his matching mirror. He unrolled it and held his magical device gingerly in his hands, eyeing it fondly. Any moment now, Remus could open his package and look into the mirror. They could finally talk, spend time together, see each other. Sirius could tell Remus how much he loved him and Remus could roll his eyes in the most Moony-like way.  It was almost like owning a muggle telly-fone, but better.

 

Sirius laid down in his bed, clutching his photograph of Moony tightly in his hands, staring into those hazel eyes and the mischievous grin glued to tiny Remus' face. He waited. 

 

And waited. 

 

Sirius began nodding off, jerking himself away every few minutes. It was starting to get late and each passing moment felt longer and longer. His eyelids were getting heavy as his head sank deep into the fluffy pillow. Sirius willed himself to remain conscious, but the warmth of the summer night mixed with the chirping of crickets from his open window pulled him further and further away.

  
  
  
  


"Sirius?"

 

…

 

"Sere? Are you there?"

 

...

 

"Sirius?"

 

Sirius woke up, groggy and confused. He blinked and lazily rubbed his eyes, trying to get his bearings. He sat up slightly, noticing the photograph clutched in his hand and the magical mirror beside him. 

 

“...Moons?”

 

"Sere? Did you pass out?"

  
  


"I'm here, Moons!" Sirius called out, before remembering that the rest of the family was likely asleep. He brought his voice down to a whisper.  _ "I'm here!" _

 

Sirius picked up the mirror and sat up, leaning his back against the wall. Moony's face stated back at him, bright and elated. In a sudden rush of emotion, Sirius let out a jovial laugh, laced with comfort and relief.

 

"Padfoot?"

 

Sirius looked down at the mirror in his hands, smiling broadly, taking in every feature on his boyfriend's face. Padfoot hadn't realized quite how much he missed his Moony until he saw those shining hazel eyes, charming smile, dorky pyjamas and messy bed-head. That was his Moony.

 

"I love you so much, Remus."

 

"Sirius? Is everything okay?"

 

"It is now..." Sirius brushed his hair out of his face and brandished his photograph for Moony to see. "Thanks for this, by the way," Sirius said with a wink, indicating Moony's gift.

 

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

"Don't expect any more of those. I had a moment of weakness."

 

Sirius' smirk grew all the more conniving as he remembered the reason that he sent James’ mirror to his boyfriend in the first place.

 

"I don't suppose you're willing to have another moment like that any time soon?"

 

Remus' face remained stoic, save for the slightest curve of his mouth and arch of his eyebrow.

 

"What did you have in mind?"

 

Sirius gave a shrug and looked off to the side, feigning innocence.

 

"Iunno... it's just... you sent me this amazing present... And... well, I don't really know what you expected from me..."

 

Remus' mouth formed a thin line, disapproval etched across his brow.

 

_ Shit. Wrong tactic. _

 

"I didn't expect anything, Sirius. I just returned the favour is all..."

 

"What I meant is... I mean... it's such a beautiful picture... did you just expect me to  _ not _ get turned on?” Padfoot smiled as his Moony's head gave an exasperated shake.

 

“Don't beat around the bush, Sirius. If you want something from me, just say it.”

 

Remus was being purposefully obtuse, tormenting his boyfriend by making him beg.

 

“Isn't it obvious? I want  _ you _ , Moons.” Sirius grinned at the Remus in the mirror, hoping his answer would suffice.

 

“Too bad I'm half way across the city then,” Lupin teased, not giving in.

 

“Take off your shirt, Remus. I want to see you,” Sirius’ voice was almost a growl as he tried to sound firm. Remus let out a soft chuckle, allowing a grin to spread across his face.

 

“You first.”

 

Without a moment's hesitation, Sirius’ shirt was on the floor and he was holding his mirror far enough away to give his boyfriend a perfect view.

 

“Your turn.” Sirius could see the redness creep over Moony's pale cheeks before he began unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Padfoot bit his lip in anticipation. “Mm… slower, Moons. I wanna enjoy the show.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes, but slowed down, taking his time, lingering on each button. Long, slender fingers worked their way down, showing more and more pale skin as they progressed.

 

“This feels silly, Sirius.”

 

“It's not. It's really hot,” Padfoot mumbled, adjusting his body on the bed. He laid down on his side and propped the mirror up on an extra pillow, allowing his boyfriend an ideal view of his muscular body. Sirius leaned on his elbow while his other hand trailed up and down his torso, tickling the pale skin on his abdomen. Sirius heard Remus groan ever so slightly and he grinned smugly. “You don't agree?”

 

Remus shrugged his shirt off and followed his boyfriend's lead, lying down in bed with the mirror positioned just right.

 

“What now, Sirius?” Remus was egging his boyfriend on, pushing him to take the lead. He wanted to be told what to do for once. There was something painfully seductive about getting orders from his normally docile Padfoot.

 

“Now,” Sirius purred, “You turn around so I can see that perfect little arse of yours.”

 

Remus didn't need to be told twice. He rotated his body, so that he was facing the wall, showing Sirius his pajama-clad bottom. 

 

“Take those off…”

 

“I don't think that's--”

 

“ _ Now _ , Moony.” 

 

Moony let out a soft exhale as the sharp command sent shivers through his body. He pulled his pants down, exposing himself completely to the mirror.

 

“Mmm… that's perfect Moons. Just like that.”

 

Remus rotated his head to look at his lover over his shoulder, noticing that Sirius’ boxers were also absent, exposing his erection for Moony to admire. Lupin grinned coyly, appreciating the view, but was scolded by his Padfoot.

 

“Did I say you could turn back around? I wasn't done looking.”

 

Remus laughed softly and raised an eyebrow at the mirror.

 

“Are you ever? All you seem to do all day is stare.”

 

“Why don't you do something useful with that mouth instead of spewing quips,” Sirius rumbled. Moony's smirk spread wider.

 

“Such as…?”

 

“You're a clever bloke, I'm sure you can figure something out.”

 

Remus brought his hand up to his mouth and ran two fingers across the edge of his lips. His tongue darted out, playfully licking at his fingertips as if they were Sirius’. Wrapping his mouth around them, he pushed deeper, sucking on them, pulling them in and out seductively.

 

“Mmmm…” Remus peered into the mirror to see Sirius’ expression. He seemed to be enjoying the show, staring hungrily at Moony with a hand firmly wrapped around his shaft. “Fuck, Moons. You're so hot.”

 

Remus grinned around the fingers in his mouth, continuing to work them with a surprisingly dexterous tongue. Sirius let out a hungry whine as he watched his boyfriend, imagining himself in place of those fingers.

 

“Remus…” Sirius’ voice was deep and gravelly, filled with lust. “Touch yourself.” It wasn't a question, it was a command. 

 

Remus pulled his fingers from his mouth and slowly brought them down to his arse, taking his time and tormenting Sirius with his languid pace. Sirius began stroking his own prick as Remus ran his damp fingers across his tight entrance. 

 

“Merlin's balls, Reme, you are so  _ fuckin’  _ hot…” Sirius groaned, tugging gently on his cock, running his thumb across the leaking tip. He let out a longing sigh, biting his lower lip to suppress a moan. Remus groaned as he arched his spine and pressed a single finger into his arse, his other hand stroking his own shaft. 

 

A tiny gasp of pleasure left Remus’ lips as he wriggled his finger around. Sirius smirked to himself, knowing exactly what Remus had just done. He fondly recalled the feeling of Moony's fingers inside of him, knowing exactly where to go to elicit the most enticing reactions. 

 

“God, Moons, I want you so badly…”

 

Remus chuckled and glanced over his shoulder once more.

 

“What, you can't wait a week until school starts?”

 

Padfoot growled at his boyfriend as he stared into those mischievous hazel eyes. 

 

“When we get to Hogwarts, I swear to Circe, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week.”

 

Remus laughed again and rolled his eyes, knowing that Sirius was the one who enjoyed taking it rough. 

 

“Sure, whatever you say, Pads.”

 

“Shut up, Moony, and spread those cheeks for me. I wanna see you  _ fuck _ yourself.”

 

Lupin let out a moan as he dropped his head on his pillow and pushed his finger deeper inside of himself. He liked this commanding version of Sirius; it was a nice change from their typical dynamic.

 

Remus muttered a spell under his breath and Sirius watched as his boyfriend's fingers became slick, covered in a familiar fluid. 

 

“Yeah… just like that…”

 

Sirius muttered the same spell, coating his dick in lube so that his hand slid smoothly across his skin. He tightened his grip, trying to imitate what Remus would feel like, pretending that he was the one inside of that delectable arse. 

 

As Remus added more fingers, his hips began grinding back and forth, pushing himself deeper and deeper. His movements were growing faster, his breathing more ragged. Moony would let out a quiet moan of pleasure here and there, driving Padfoot absolutely wild. Sirius’ hand sped up, keeping pace with the motion of Remus’ hips. He reached down to fondle his balls, tossing his head back in pleasure, intoxicated by the ravishing sight in the mirror.

 

“ _ God _ yes… fuuuuck…” Sirius was having trouble keeping his voice down, watching Remus ride his own fingers, hearing his enthusiastic moans. 

 

Faster and faster, Sirius could feel his arse twitching, begging for Remus’ cock. One of his hands wandered lower, teasing at his own entrance the way Moony always did, before pressing a finger inside. Padfoot let out a choked noise as he threw his head back and sped up, stoking, tugging, thrusting, pushing.

 

“I'm…  _ fuck _ , Moons, I'm gonna…”

 

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before his body was consumed by pleasure, his mind lost to the ecstasy of the moment, his muscles all tensing at once before releasing in a rush of pure bliss. 

 

Then it was over. Sirius was panting, trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and was greeted by his favourite sight in the world: Moony was still going, fucking himself with his hand, head back in a silent cry of euphoria. With one last guttural moan tearing through his chest, Remus allowed himself to finish, savouring his orgasm, disregarding the mess he was making on his bedspread. 

 

“I love you so much, Moons,” Sirius sighed as his boyfriend flipped over onto his back and caught his breath. “So  _ fuckin’  _ much.”

 

Remus gave a breathy laugh, eyeing the mirror slyly.

 

“That was a lot better with you there…”

 

Padfoot's face scrunched as he contemplated his lover's statement.

 

“What's that supposed to mean? Did you… have you already done that today?”

 

Remus grinned, not saying anything.

 

“ _ Without _ me? Aw, come on…”

 

“Well, it wasn't exactly  _ without  _ you…”

 

Sirius’ smile grew wider as he lifted up his mirror and pulled it closer to himself.

 

“Wow… I've gotta send you photographs more often…”

 

Remus rolled his eyes before flopping over to grab his wand. He cast his cleaning spell and pulled his pajamas back on, the satisfied smirk never leaving his face. Sirius followed his boyfriend's lead before tucking himself under the covers, still holding his mirror.

 

“Remind me to thank James when I see him next,” Remus muttered, lying down and bringing his friend's mirror closer. “This was really perfect, Pads. I've missed you.”

 

“Mmm, missedyoutoo,” Sirius mumbled lazily. 

 

Remus chuckled softly as his boyfriend faded in and out of consciousness.

 

“I don't really want to hang up…” 

 

“So don't…” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Mmm…”

 

“Hey Pads…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Mmm…loveyoutoo...”

 

That was the last thing Remus remembered before he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Sirius dancing through his mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with me! Your patience is super duper appreciated!!


End file.
